Pourquoi es-tu parti ?
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Suite du scan 423/424. Grey a sombré dans les ténèbres. Jubia, Natsu, Lucy et Wendy partent à la recherche de sa nouvelle guilde dans l'espoir de l'aider à retrouver le droit chemin, avec eux, à Fairy Tail.


**Pourquoi es-tu parti ?**

_Merci à ma chère Caladwen d'avoir corrigé cette histoire et une grande partie de mes écrits._

L'entraînement avait été long, et leurs pouvoirs s'étaient beaucoup accrus. Cependant, au cours de ces exercices, Grey avait révélé un potentiel bien plus important que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé, et il ne contrôlait pas bien ce nouveau pouvoir hérité de son défunt père. 

Il l'avait blessé, une fois. Et depuis, les choses s'étaient doucement envenimées entre eux. Bien sûr, Jubia lui avait tout de suite pardonné, parce qu'il était normal de ne pas toujours réussir les choses du premier coup, mais Grey, lui, n'acceptait pas cela. 

Au fil des jours, Grey s'était renfermé sur lui-même en se rendant compte que ses pouvoirs prenaient le contrôle sur lui. Et il avait beau s'entraîner, son pouvoir grandissait, mais à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à se maîtriser, sa magie augmentait encore, et au final il ne parvenait pas à garder le contrôle bien longtemps.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, et rien ne changeait. Seule cette idée dans sa tête mûrissait à force de voir le fruit de son entraînement. 

Un soir, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et que le feu n'était plus que braises, Grey sortit de sa tente, accroupi devant celle de la demoiselle qui partageait son voyage.

« **Jubia ? Est-ce que tu dors ?** » demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
« **Hum… non** » répondit une voix endormie. « **Quelque chose ne va pas, Grey-sama ?** »  
« **Pas vraiment** » murmura-t-il. « **Disons plutôt que je me pose quelques questions depuis un moment.** »  
« **Grey-sama veut en parler avec Jubia ?** »

Avant d'avoir répondu, le zip de la fermeture éclair s'ouvrit. Un peu perdue, Jubia l'observa, attendant sa réponse.

« **Ouais.** »

La magicienne l'invita à entrer dans sa tente, la nuit froide lui donnant la chair de poule. Installée dans son sac de couchage jusqu'à la taille, elle avait enfilé un épais châle sur ses épaules. Grey avait l'air préoccupé, plus que ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il l'avait blessée. 

Dans le silence qui s'était installé, Jubia tenta de le mettre à l'aise. Il était rare que son beau mage soit d'humeur à parler, et bien qu'elle ne sache pas quel était le sujet de leur future conversation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète.

« **Grey-sama... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** »

Il souffla, assit face à elle. Visiblement, il ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne minute qu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« **Je... Je voulais savoir une chose** » expliqua-t-il. « **Tu m'as dit que tu avais parlé avec mon père...** »

Un peu étonnée, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il lui parle de cela. Oui, elle avait parlé avec cet homme, mais si peu. 

Un peu gênée, elle hocha la tête, attendant qu'il continue sa phrase tandis que l'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus pesante.

« **J'aurais aimé lui parler plus longuement. Il y a des questions qui restent en suspens** » expliqua le brun, visiblement mélancolique.  
« **Jubia doute de pouvoir apporter des réponses** » dit-elle à demi-mots. « **Silver-sama a simplement demandé à Jubia de rester avec Grey-sama.** »

Fixant ses poings serrés sur ses genoux, elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus : c'était malheureusement tout ce qu'elle savait.

« **Jubia ne sait pas pourquoi Silver-sama a choisi Jubia pour cette mission, mais… Jubia a promi qu'elle respecterait cette volonté** » avoua-t-elle en sentant les larmes perler au bord de ses yeux.  
« **Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.** »

Secouant doucement la tête, la magicienne lui expliqua que même s'ils n'avaient pas plus discuté, elle avait pu clairement ressentir l'amour d'un père pour son fils et sa peine de le quitter, comme si c'était elle qui disparaissait. Cette sensation lui serrait tellement le cœur…

« **Je pense qu'il a dû comprendre quelque chose** » dit-il, énigmatique. « **Merci d'être restée avec moi tout ce temps.** »  
« **Jubia aime être avec Grey-sama. Il n'a pas besoin de la remercier** » avoua-t-elle entre quelques larmes. « **Et puis, elle a promis.** »

Essuyant ses larmes comme elle le put, elle sentit les bras de l'ice maker l'entourer et l'étreindre doucement. Surprise, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Grey n'avais jamais manifesté ce genre d'émotion hormis lorsqu'ils étaient sur la tombe de son père, quelques mois plus tôt. Pour autant, Jubia ne fit aucune remarque : ce contact lui faisait du bien avec toute la tristesse qui venait de refaire surface en elle. Elle s'en voulait encore tellement d'être à l'origine de cette disparition. Rien que de penser à cela… ses larmes se remirent à couler toutes seules.

« **Grey-sama… Jubia est tellement désolée…** »  
« **Tu n'y es pour rien. Mon père est mort il y a 18 ans. Et puis, je me dis qu'il a rejoint ma mère** » murmura-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

C'était dur. D'une part, lui aussi se sentait triste de repenser à ces évènements qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait digérés, de l'autre... Il avait fait pleurer Jubia. 

Après quelques secondes, elle se mit à gigoter entre ses bras.

« **Tu as encore mal.** »  
« **Non, ça va** » nia la bleue.  
« **J'aurai dû faire plus attention...** »  
« **Non, c'est de la faute de Jubia.** »

Il ne dit rien, prenant soin de pas trop toucher son dos, sur lequel il devinait un large pansement. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis le brun reprit la parole.

« **Jubia, j'aimerais que tu me promettes une chose** » dit-il doucement. « **Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi.** »  
« **Pourquoi Grey-sama demande ça à Jubia ?** » demanda-t-elle, sans comprendre.  
« **Je ne veux pas te blesser à nouveau… pendant l'entraînement.** »  
« **Grey-sama... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête. « **Jubia sent que quelque chose tracasse Grey-sama.** »  
« **Rien, je me sens simplement nostalgique.** »

Comment lui dire sans lui faire de peine ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il savait d'ailleurs que lorsqu'elle comprendrait, elle serait inconsolable, et pourtant, il le fallait. Il ne la reverrait pas avant un moment. S'il la revoyait. Alors exceptionnellement, il décida de se faire pardonner et de lui avouer certaines choses qu'il cachait depuis bien des années. 

Caressant les cheveux soyeux de l'élémentaire, il descendit caresser sa joue encore humide, essuyant une larme avant de l'embrasser. 

Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais c'était assez pour le confirmer dans ses choix. Jubia était bien celle qu'il aimait.

« **G-grey-sama...?** » bégaya la bleue sans comprendre.  
« **Pas un mot s'il te plaît** » implora-t-il dans un mélange de gêne et d'envie. « **Juste… Si tu veux pas, arrête-moi.** »

Elle hocha timidement la tête, n'osant pas bouger. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était tellement inattendu… D'autant plus que maintenant, ils s'étaient habitués à être ensembles sans pour autant qu'elle ne manifeste son amour débordant, mais il était vrai que le fait qu'il souhaite parler en pleine nuit aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. 

A nouveau, il l'embrassa, s'enhardissant un peu plus à chaque baiser. Sans vraiment savoir comment, il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Ça semblait tellement naturel, autant pour elle que pour lui, à croire que c'était inscrit en eux.

« **Grey-sama...** » murmura-t-elle en le fixant.

Elle le fixait, de son air inquiet. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi cette nuit, c'était tellement peu habituel, pour ne pas dire exceptionnel... 

Il souffla puis s'allongea à côté d'elle, un petit sourire ironique sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas marché finalement.

« **Ça va, t'en fais pas. J'avais juste envie de ne pas être tout seul ce soir. Et puis, j'voulais me rattraper un peu aussi, pour certaines choses.** »  
« **Grey-sama n'a pas besoin de se rattraper, Jubia l'aime comme il est** » dit-elle très sérieusement en continuant de le fixer.  
« **Je sais, j'ai été un peu con pour le coup.** »

Soufflant à nouveau, il l'invita à se rapprocher un peu de lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Jubia accepta, profitant de cette occasion. Pour elle, ce comportement sonnait un peu comme un adieu, et même si elle ne dit mot, cette sensation s'était transformée en une boule au creux de son estomac. Une boule de peur et d'angoisse.

« **Grey-sama veut rester dormir avec Jubia ? Au moins cette nuit** » proposa-t-elle en collant son front contre la peau fraîche du brun.  
« **Pourquoi pas.** »

Enlacés sous le duvet qui était finalement devenu une couverture, ils restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce que Jubia parvienne à s'endormir malgré ses nombreuses appréhensions. L'ice Maker aurait dû s'y prendre autrement, car en y réfléchissant, il n'avait fait qu'éveiller ses soupçons et l'inquiéter. Et pour cause. 

Au petit matin, il se réveilla, prit soin de ne pas réveiller sa compagne, et se dégagea de son éteinte pourtant agréable.  
Observant la bleue, il ne voulut pas la laisser, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Grey retira la chaîne qui pendait autour de son cou depuis près de dix-huit années, attrapa la main de son amie et y plaça la croix avant de refermer sa main. 

Attrapant un morceau de papier et un crayon dans le sac de cette dernière, il griffonna simplement "_Attends-moi_" et déposa le papier près de son visage. 

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, puis s'en alla discrètement.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il pleuvait sans arrêt autour d'elle. Autant de jours où elle passait son temps à le chercher. 

Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était partit sans rien dire, ne lui laissant que son collier, qu'elle avait depuis mis autour de son cou comme une précieuse relique. Depuis, elle marchait sans relâche à sa recherche jusqu'à arriver dans un village isolé. Pas âme qui vive dans les rues, Jubia était seule à déambuler sous la pluie battante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, elle qui voulait continuer sa route ne parvenait plus à bouger. Elle était là, statique au milieu de l'allée. Mais pourquoi ne parvenait-elle plus à se mouvoir ? Elle n'avait pourtant mal nul part..

« **Tiens, regarde ce qui nous arrive…** » ricana une voix.  
« **A ton avis, c'est quoi ?** » demanda une autre voix, plus grave.

Deux hommes arrivaient, sortant d'une rue dans le dos de la fée. Elle pouvait entendre leurs pas traînant dans la boue. Un premier homme était sur sa droite, plus grand qu'elle, encapuchonné dans une longue robe foncée, un peu comme les prêtres. Un autre, sur la gauche, était un peu plus petit mais habillé de la même façon.

Le premier se mit à lui poser plusieurs questions, auxquelles elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

« **Es-tu une simple humaine ou une magicienne ?** » demanda-t-il, hautain.  
« **Magicienne** » répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.  
« **De quelle guilde fais-tu partie ? Montre-moi ta marque.** »

Elle s'exécuta, expliquant être de Fairy Tail avant de relever un pan de sa jupe pour montrer l'emblème de la guilde, sur sa cuisse.

« **Suis-nous.** »

Les deux hommes l'emmenèrent dans la forêt, loin du village, et lui demandèrent de prouver sa force. Contrainte, elle utilisa une seule attaque, rasant tout sur environ vingt-cinq mètres autour d'elle.

« **Celle-là va intéresser le Maître.** » déclara le plus petit à son collègue. « **Suis-nous.** »

Au milieu du village, Jubia faisait tomber la pluie. Personne, au sein de ses ravisseurs, n'avait compris qu'elle était la cause de cette météo déplorable, et elle n'avait pas mentionné ce détail sur ses pouvoirs, espérant que l'un de ses amis se souvienne ce cette particularité et vienne l'aider.

Cela faisait une semaine déjà qu'elle était là, à errer dans les alentours pour attirer les mages, autant pour l'aider que pour attirer de nouvelles proies pour cette espèce de secte noire. 

Jubia ne perdait pas espoir : elle savait qu'il faudrait un peu de temps avant que quelqu'un ne se manifeste, et regrettait de ne jamais avoir avoué ce secret à son ami Léon, dont la guilde n'était qu'à quelques centaines de kilomètres, bien plus proche que Fairy Tail ou Blue Pegasus.

Les jours passaient et elle perdait la notion du temps. Son esprit avait de plus en plus de mal à résister mentalement à ce contrôle prolongé. Elle avait des absences, des blancs, où elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait.

« **Jubia !** » entendit-elle au loin.

Elle reconnaissait cette voix fluette et enjouée. C'était elle, Lucy Heartfilia. Elle était encore loin mais elle était venue, et d'après les autres voix qu'elle pouvait entendre, pas seule. Il y avait la voix autoritaire de Carla, celle plus enfantine de Wendy et une autre reconnaissable, celle de Natsu. 

Son calvaire allait bientôt prendre fin.

Le combat était plutôt bien parti, et l'avantage était à Fairy Tail. Arlock était aux prises avec Natsu, Loki, Gemini et Lucy. Wendy était restée en soutien pour le moment, Carla lui ayant intimé l'ordre de garder des forces au cas où elle devrait utiliser sa magie curative.

Dans une autre pièce, au sommet de l'édifice, Jubia tentait de raisonner Grey, possédé par ses propres démons. Cette fameuse marque dont il ne voulait pas parler à l'époque avait envahi presque la moitié de son corps et de son visage, c'était vraiment horrible. Lui qui avait pourtant voulu chasser les démons était en train d'en devenir un.

« **Jubia a promis à Silver-sama…** » marmonna-t-elle, larmoyante, en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

La jeune fille avait peur car elle était toujours sous le contrôle du prêtre, et il pouvait reprendre possession de son corps n'importe quand, à moins que les autres membres de l'équipe ne parviennent enfin à le mettre hors-jeu.

« **Grey-sama !** » cria-t-elle à l'autre bout de la pièce. « **Jubia ne veut pas se battre avec toi, mais… si… si c'est le seul moyen pour te faire revenir, alors Jubia le fera.** »

Au fond de la salle, il ricana, ne la prenant pas au sérieux.

« **Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir te battre contre moi ? Toi ?** » demanda-t-il dédaigneusement, ironique.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Pas du tout même, et pourtant il le fallait. C'était son devoir, sinon elle n'aurait jamais la fin heureuse dont elle rêvait avec lui. C'était soit le sauver, soit mourir.

Allongée sur le sol, elle n'avait plus de forces. Oui, il était plus fort qu'elle. Oui, elle l'avait laissé gagner. Oui, elle était incapable de lui faire du mal. 

A présent, elle allait mourir. A califourchon sur elle, il la regardait, satisfait, et s'apprêtait à abattre sur elle son poing droit, recouvert de glace semblable à des pics. 

Versant ses dernières larmes, elle le regarda faire, fixant ses yeux noirs, murmurant un "_Je t'aime_" avant de ne plus rien ressentir.

Il n'avait pas pu. Au moment où la glace aurait dû transpercer son cœur, la magie se volatilisa, ne laissant que son poing nu à quelques millimètres de sa peau diaphane apparaissant entre ses vêtements déchirés. 

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu donner le coup de grâce à une malheureuse fille qui avait autrefois fait partie de sa guilde ?  
La question ne se posa pas bien longtemps. De violents maux de tête l'assaillirent à plusieurs reprises, ne durant que quelques secondes. Son âme d'origine cherchait à récupérer son corps. 

Se relevant, il déambula autour du corps inerte, la tête entre les mains, grognant pour tenter de garder le contrôle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Wendy était près d'elle, soignant visiblement ses blessures. Jubia était perdue : elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. 

Lucy était là aussi, le visage visiblement soulagé. Elle aussi semblait s'être bien battue à en juger par les quelques blessures apparentes sur sa peau.

« **Lucy…** » articula la bleue. « **Grey... ?** »  
« **Il est inconscient** » expliqua la blonde. « **Quand on est arrivés, il essayait de reprendre le dessus sur le démon, et il s'est évanoui. La marque sur son corps a beaucoup régressé, mais elle est encore présente.** »  
« **D'après ce que tu nous avais dit, cette ombre met du temps à grignoter son corps, mais dans le doute, il serait mieux de l'envoyer à Magnolia** » ajouta la plus jeune.  
« **Malheureusement, la guilde est détruite, et tout le monde est éparpillé : je ne suis même pas sûre que Polyussica se trouve encore là-bas...** »  
« **On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, on sort d'ici. Rain Village n'est pas loin, on devrait y être dans une heure, peut-être un peu moins** » coupa Natsu, qui installait déjà son camarade sur son dos.  
« **Natsu a raison, on a dépensé pas mal de magie et on a besoin de récupérer un peu.** »

La mage stellaire demanda son autorisation à l'élémentaire pour utiliser sa maison, ce qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Lucy l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes, tremblantes, et elle passa une main par-dessus sa nuque pour l'aider à marcher tandis que Wendy portait Carla dans ses bras et Happy sur sa tête. Eux aussi avaient beaucoup donné dans la bataille.

Jubia s'était remise assez rapidement, tout comme le reste de l'équipe. Il fallait remercier Wendy, qui avait fait des miracles, comme à son habitude. Cependant, ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail s'ils voulaient reformer la guilde, et au bout de quelques jours, Natsu ne tenait plus en place. Il fut alors décidé que Jubia et Grey resteraient ici encore un peu, tandis que les autres continueraient à rassembler leurs compagnons. 

Ils avaient longuement parlé de la suite, et avaient convenus qu'une fois que Grey aurait récupéré suffisamment, tous deux retourneraient à Magnolia pour accueillir les anciens membres et reconstruire, encore une fois, la guilde. 

Lorsque tout fut réglé, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy et leurs exceeds s'en allèrent, et Jubia se retrouva à nouveau seule avec Grey.

Son corps était douloureux. Il se sentait plutôt mal, et des maux de tête l'ennuyaient à mesure qu'il se réveillait. Ouvrant finalement les yeux, il fut étonné de se retrouver dans le noir. Et au chaud. A en juger par ses sensations, il était dans un lit et visiblement pas tout seul, ce qui commençait à l'effrayer. 

L'odeur ambiante ne lui était pas inconnue. Il venait de faire le lien. C'était elle. Jubia. Mais que faisait-elle là ?  
Complètement perdu, il décida de la réveiller, secouant doucement le corps endormi contre lui.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant visiblement ce qu'il se passait.

« **Jubia ?** » murmura Grey, la voix un peu enrouée.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était réveillé, et il se souvenait d'elle.

« **Grey... ?** » bredouilla-t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle devait y croire.

Allumant la lampe de chevet d'un geste, elle se retourna pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas rêvé. En voyant qu'il se cachait les yeux à cause de la lumière, les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Une joie immense se propageait en elle à mesure que ses inquiétudes s'envolaient. Elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter au cou lorsqu'elle se ressaisit.

« **Jubia doit demander quelque chose à Grey-sama** » dit-elle en camouflant toutes ses émotions. « **Comment Grey-sama considère-t-il Jubia ?** »

Un instant. Baissant la main, il la regarda d'un air perplexe sans comprendre.

« **Est-ce que Jubia est une amie ou une ennemie ?** » reformula-t-elle, impatiente.  
« **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question à la con ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? Et puis on est où d'ailleurs ?** » demanda-t-il sans rien comprendre.  
« **Grey-sama doit répondre avant que Jubia ne décide quoi faire.** »  
« **Je sais pas ce que tu trafiques, mais…** »  
« **Grey-sama, Jubia est sérieuse** » coupa-t-elle, anxieuse.

Soufflant, il réfléchit un instant, cherchant le terme le plus approprié pour qualifier ce qu'était Jubia pour lui. Une ennemie pour l'avoir aveuglé sans prévenir, mais pourquoi ce détail était-il si important ?

« **Amie. Mais pourquoi tu...** »

A nouveau, il ne termina pas sa phrase, coupé dans son élan pour une demoiselle qui venait de se jeter sur lui en répétant qu'il s'était réveillé. A croire qu'elle était tombée sur la tête.

« **Jubia, tu m'étouffes !** » s'étrangla le brun en essayant de la repousser.

En vain. Il se rendait compte que son corps était étrangement faible, si bien qu'il n'arrivait même pas à repousser cette folle. Heureusement, elle desserra son étreinte, ce qui lui permit de respirer. 

Le calme à peu près revenu, il put sentir les larmes humides qu'elle versait en pleurant contre son torse.

« **Jubia, c'est quoi tout ce cinéma ?** » demanda-t-il encore une fois.

Relevant la tête, elle l'observa un instant, essuyant ses yeux embrumés.

« **Alors Grey-sama ne se souvient de rien ?** »  
« **Visiblement non** » répondit-il, perdu. « **Tu m'expliques ?** »  
« **Plus tard. C'est une longue histoire, et Grey-sama doit se reposer.** »

Il était très rare qu'elle lui refuse quelque chose. Ce qu'elle avait à expliquer devait vraiment être long, ou alors elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« **Grey-sama ?** »  
« **Hum.** »  
« **Jubia a quelque chose à rendre à Grey-sama.** »

Se redressant, elle dévoila un pyjama foncé avec une inscription sur la poitrine, à longues manches. Elle plongea les mains dans son col rond, sortant une chaîne en argent où pendait une croix faite du même métal. La sienne. 

Elle lui rendit son bien, un air un peu déçu sur le visage mais souriante. Elle s'y était habituée, à ce pendentif. Il la remercia avant de replacer le bijou à sa place d'origine.

« **Est-ce que Jubia peut rester ici cette nuit ?** »  
« **Si tu veux** » répondit-il après un moment. « **A condition que tu m'expliques au moins les grandes lignes.** »

Choix difficile. Mais elle accepta, expliquant que la marque démoniaque l'avait grignoté petit à petit et qu'il était passé du mauvais côté, rejoignant au passage une guilde noire, expliquant que Natsu, Lucy et Wendy l'avaient retrouvée entre-temps et qu'une fois remise de sa fièvre, tous étaient partis à la recherche de Grey. Et, après plusieurs semaines de recherche, ils étaient parvenus à le retrouver, et Natsu, étant toujours aussi impatient, avait débarqué dans la guilde, brûlant tout sur son passage, jusqu'à le retrouver. Les trois filles avaient pris le chemin de l'étage pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le Maître d'Avatar et Grey lui-même, devenu son second, ainsi qu'une jeune fille qui semblait particulièrement proche du brun. Les trois demoiselles s'étaient chargées d'Arlock et de la fille tandis que Natsu s'était occupé de Grey.

« **Tu sais que ton histoire est complètement tirée par les cheveux ?** » déclara l'ice-maker.  
« **Oui, Jubia le sait. Et si elle n'avait pas vécu ça, elle penserait la même chose que Grey-sama. Mais si Grey-sama ne veut pas croire Jubia, il croira les marques que les brûlures de Natsu ont laissées.** »  
« **Je te crois. Mais je trouve cette histoire vraiment étrange. Et où sont Natsu, Lucy et Wendy ?** »  
« **Partis à la recherche d'Erza. Ils ont laissé des instructions pour Grey-sama et Jubia.** »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se recoucher malgré toutes ses questions en tête, Jubia lui demanda de lui promettre de ne plus jamais partir comme il l'avait fait. Elle semblait vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir fait ça, et en même temps, il pouvait voir cette peine immense qu'elle avait ressentie en se réveillant le lendemain matin.

« **D'accord, je te le promets.** »

Elle s'allongea, reprenant sa position initiale, étreignant doucement le mage. Son absence l'avait visiblement anéantie.  
Se déridant un peu face à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il la prit dans ses bras à son tour. C'était bon de la retrouver.

Lorsqu'il se leva, Jubia avait disparu. Elle venait certainement de partir, puisque c'est le bruit de la porte qui l'avait réveillé. Un petit mot était sur l'oreiller, expliquant qu'elle était partie chercher de l'eau à la rivière. 

Se levant difficilement, son corps était lourd, certainement une des conséquences de l'ombre qui avait tenté de prendre le contrôle sur lui, quelques temps plus tôt. Il en profita pour examiner un peu son corps, dont lesdites brûlures de Natsu, avant de sortir la rejoindre. Elle lui avait menti.

Après quelques minutes de marche à travers la forêt, il la trouva dans l'eau calme et transparente du ruisseau, nue. Et elle aussi l'avait vu car elle s'empressa de cacher ce qu'elle pouvait en rougissant. 

Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas observé depuis longtemps. Ses courbes nues, ses rougeurs et sa peau blanche. Couverte de blessures qui ne ressemblaient pas à ce qu'elle lui avait décrit.

« **Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?** » demanda-t-il, en colère, s'approchant sans prêter attention à sa nudité.  
« **J-Jubia ne voit pas de quoi tu parles** » nia la demoiselle en reculant.  
« **Ne me prends pas pour un con** » reprit-il en haussant le ton. « **Je n'ai aucune brûlure : ces marques-là, ce sont les tiennes. Alors explique-toi.** »

Penaude, elle lui avoua alors que Natsu avait aidé Lucy et Wendy et que c'était elle qui avait combattu Grey, quelques jours plus tôt.

« **Jubia ne voulait pas se battre contre Grey-sama, Jubia voulait juste le raisonner !** » s'écria-t-elle, en proie à la détresse, quelques larmes s'échappant à nouveau de ses yeux. « **Jubia ne voulait pas se battre…** »

Faisant le lien entre la vérité et l'histoire de la nuit, c'est autre chose qui percuta son esprit de plein fouet. Elle était couverte de blessures, plus ou moins résorbés. Pourtant, Wendy était censée l'avoir soignée.

« **Jubia... Dis-moi... Dis-moi que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait ça…** »

Elle ne répondit pas, détournant le regard, meurtrie. Puis elle s'approcha de celui qu'elle aimait, visiblement sous le choc.

« **Jubia sait que Grey-sama n'était pas lui-même** » dit-elle en guise d'excuses. « **Ce n'est pas la faute de Grey-sama, Jubia aurait dû faire plus attention.** »

Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'avantage, il la repoussa, lui ordonnant de ne pas approcher. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal encore.

« **Grey ! N'abandonne pas Jubia encore une fois !** » supplia-t-elle en s'approchant à nouveau, oubliant qu'elle était complètement nue, bien que ses cheveux cachaient une partie de sa poitrine. «**S'il te plaît…** »

Tiraillé entre la peur de lui faire du mal et la réalité de lui faire à nouveau de la peine, il s'approcha, entrant dans l'eau, la prenant dans ses bras et s'excusant. Encore et encore. Il s'excusa pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire rien qu'aujourd'hui et les semaines précédentes. Il s'excusa pour l'écharpe qu'elle avait tricotée et qu'il était allé rechercher dans la neige un peu plus tard. Il s'excusa pour toutes ces années à l'ignorer, à la rembarrer, à lui faire de la peine. A la faire autant pleurer. 

Essayant de la calmer, il renouvela sa promesse de ne pas l'abandonner à nouveau si elle parvenait à l'aider à garder enfermé ce côté sombre qui avait failli le perdre.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que la mage se rendit compte de la situation. Elle était nue, et lui l'était presque également. Lui aussi venait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et, sans un mot, il remonta sur la rive, agréablement gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. 

Dos à la rivière, il lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas utilisé la salle de bain de la maison plutôt que de venir ici.

« **Jubia ne voulait pas que Grey-sama voit tout ça** » expliqua-t-elle en parlant de ses multiples blessures.

Il se sentait coupable de trop de choses. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, et pourtant, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle lui trouvait même presque des excuses pour expliquer son comportement, alors qu'il n'y en avait pas. 

Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail pour parvenir à contrôler cette part d'ombre qui chercherait certainement à percer à nouveau un jour.

Deux semaines étaient passées. Grey avait suffisamment récupéré pour voyager jusqu'à Magnolia, cependant, Jubia devait garder un œil sur lui presque en permanence car il n'aimait pas rester à rien faire. Cependant, il avait rapidement compris que sa forme physique, bien qu'en apparence correcte, était bien plus entamée qu'il ne l'avait pensé. 

Ils arrivèrent en ville à la nuit tombante. Puisque presque plus personne ne vivait en ville, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Espérant qu'ils n'aient pas déménagés, les deux mages se dirigèrent vers le sud-est de Magnolia, à la recherche des Connell.  
Vérifiant le nom sur la boîte à lettres, ils se décidèrent à frapper à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts ouvrit la porte, visiblement très surprise de les voir. Il lui fallut un instant d'ailleurs pour comprendre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle leur sauta dessus, heureuse de les revoir après tout ce temps. Eux aussi étaient heureux de voir un visage familier.

La jeune femme les invita à entrer, appelant son mari et sa fille à la rejoindre pour fêter les retrouvailles. Asuka fut la première à dévaler les escaliers, sautant littéralement sur Jubia, puis sur Grey. Ils lui avaient beaucoup manqué. Alzack, qui descendait à son tour, leur expliqua que la séparation avec tous les membres lui avait causé beaucoup de chagrin. Cependant, quelque chose attira leur attention sur l'homme de la maison. 

Dans ses bras, un bébé. A première vue, il n'avait pas plus de quelques semaines.

« **Je vous présente Liam** » déclara fièrement le papa. « **Il est né il y a trois semaines.** »

Voilà qui expliquait les rondeurs de Biska et son visage un peu fatigué. Les deux invités se sentirent gênés de s'imposer ainsi, mais les deux parents ne semblaient pas s'en soucier : ils avaient été à bonne école du temps où la guilde existait. Le tumulte leur manquait, et ce n'était pas deux personnes qui allaient les gêner.

« **Au contraire, c'est plutôt lui qui risque de vous réveiller cette nuit** » sourit Asuka.  
« **Tu exagères, il ne se réveille plus qu'une fois. Il fait presque ses nuits** » expliqua sa mère.

Ils parlèrent un moment tous ensembles, la soirée passa et tous allèrent se coucher. La petite maison ne possédait que deux chambres. Grey et Jubia avaient hérité de celle d'Asuka, qui possédait un lit un peu plus grand que la normale : une place et demie. C'était du dépannage, mais ça leur convenait.

« **Vous deux, vous êtes ensembles** » déclara Biska alors qu'ils posaient leurs affaires dans la chambre rose.

Pris au dépourvu, ils démentirent vivement cela, extrêmement gênés, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

« **Disons qu'on cohabite ensemble** » marmonna Grey.  
« **Je vois** » sourit la femme, narquoise.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la plus grande des enfants ne réclame son baiser du soir. Biska leur souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en alla.

Les jours suivants, Grey et Jubia s'étaient employés à chercher un appartement ou une petite maison où ils « cohabiteraient » ensemble, officiellement pour palier à leurs économies qui avaient fondu au cours de l'année. Ils avaient finalement trouvé un grand appartement, non loin des ruines de la guilde, avec une vue plongeante dessus. Même si pour le moment cela pouvait sembler étrange, tous deux savaient que par la suite, cette vue serait modifiée. 

Par la suite, Jubia s'était rendue à Fairy Hill pour voir si elle pouvait récupérer des choses, mais le bâtiment était devenu un squatte, et pratiquement rien n'avait été épargné à part cadres, albums photos et autres objets souvent trop personnels et invendables. Mais même dans l'album de ses souvenirs, il manquait des images, certainement volées par des admirateurs, des journalistes ou n'importe qui d'autre. Elle avait fait un tour dans les autres chambres pour tenter de récupérer ce qui pouvait l'être pour ses amies, puis s'en alla dans son nouvel appartement.

Grey était revenu et lui tendit un trousseau de clés. Vivre à deux avec un seul trousseau n'aurait pas été simple, alors il était allé faire un double. Et à présent, ils devaient meubler les lieux. Juste la base, une table, un peu de vaisselle, un lit, quelques chaises et une commode pour commencer. Ils auraient le temps d'égayer les murs et d'ajouter d'autres meubles plus tard. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient chanceux : la cuisine était équipée.

Asuka avait été ravie de retrouver son lit, même si elle ne voulait pas que les invités s'en aillent. Son père lui avait alors expliqué que bientôt elle pourrait les revoir tous les jours, comme avant, mais qu'ils devaient faire comme papa et maman et habiter dans une maison à eux.

La première semaine avait été mouvementée, entre la cohabitation chez les Connel, puis leur emménagement, à présent, ils étaient face au maire de Magnolia pour reformer la guilde, comme leurs amis leur avaient demandé.

« **Voyez-vous, votre ancien Maître étant introuvable, vous devez désigner une personne de substitution qui deviendra le Maître officiel dans deux mois si n'est pas revenu ou que personne d'autre n'est désigné** » expliqua l'homme au chapeau melon.

Les deux amants se regardèrent puis Jubia prit la parole.

« **Grey sera le Maître temporaire de la guilde.** »

Ce dernier fut un peu surpris, mais le temps qu'il réagisse, le maire avait déjà terminé les papiers. La bleue lui chuchota que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire de mission pour le moment, et que ça lui ferait de l'occupation. Devant les autres arguments qu'elle lui exposait, il ne put refuser le poste.

« **Votre guilde est en ruine, mais vous pouvez dès à présent la reconstruire. Magnolia aime votre guilde, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider.** »

Et voilà : côté administration, tout était fait. Il ne restait plus qu'à prévenir les anciens membres restés en ville et à commencer les travaux.

Au fil des mois, plusieurs de leurs amis étaient revenus. Kinana, Macao, Kanna, Jett, Droy, Levy ou encore Gajeel, entre autres. Lucy avait écrit pour dire que les sœurs Strauss et la team Raijin seraient également bientôt de retour. 

Avec tous ces bras, la reconstruction de la guilde avançait plutôt rapidement, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles d'Erza, Gildarts ou Makarof. 

Ils étaient allés voir la vieille apothicaire de la guilde qui avait assuré ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'eux non plus. Elle avait d'ailleurs accepté de s'occupé des malades et blessés lorsqu'il y en aurait, mais ne souhaitait pas réintégrer la guilde si ce n'était pas Makarof lui-même qui le lui demandait. 

Plus tard, Jubia était retournée voir l'ermite, s'excusant de l'ennuyer une seconde fois dans la même journée, mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle de quelque chose de très important qu'elle n'avait pas pu mentionner lors de sa précédente visite. 

Maugréant, celle-ci l'invita tout de même à enter en voyant la peine sur le visage de l'élémentaire. Après quelques secondes de silence, Jubia commença à lui parler de Grey et de sa marque démoniaque. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver de réponses à ses questions dans les livres, et espérait que Polyussica en ai.

« **Il est impossible d'éradiquer cette marque. Lui-seul peut parvenir à la maîtriser, mais ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps s'il s'est déjà fait contrôler par celle-ci** » expliqua-t-elle en buvant un gorgée de thé. « **Cependant, je peux préparer une potion qui ralentira le processus et qui peut lui laisser assez de temps pour contrôler le début de la progression.** »

Quelques explications plus tard, la demoiselle fut un peu rassurée, mais son hôte lui avait expliqué que tant que Grey ne serait pas totalement maître de sa marque, il restait une possibilité pour que les ténèbres le dévorent à nouveau.

« **Il me faut un peu de temps pour réunir les ingrédients et préparer le filtre. Repasse dans deux semaines.** »

Cela faisait huit mois qu'ils étaient revenus à Magnolia. Les trois quarts de la guilde étaient revenus. Le Maître également. Lors d'une visite chez la vielle femme aux cheveux roses, il s'était finalement montré, expliquant qu'il voulait vérifier que la guilde était motivée pour se reformer avant de revenir, mais aussi parce qu'il avait quelques problèmes de santé, ce qui l'avait conduit à rester près de Magnolia. Son amie l'avait mise au courant de tout ce qu'elle apprenait au fil des mois. 

La guilde avait enfin retrouvé sa beauté d'antan et les vieilles habitudes reprenaient leur place, même s'il y avait quelques changements. 

Durant ces presque deux ans, certaines choses avaient évolué en plus du changement de style de certains. Il y avait Luxus par exemple, qui allait bientôt être papa, pour le plus grand bonheur de son grand-père. Mirajane arborait un ventre déjà bien arrondi et allait très prochainement accoucher. Makarof avait souhaité léguer la guilde à son héritier, mais ce dernier avait déclaré qu'avec le bébé, il aurait suffisamment à faire et que de toute façon, il fallait une occupation pour les vieillards, et qu'il ne s'occuperait de la guilde qu'une fois qu'il en aurait hérité : à la mort de Makarof. Le petit homme avait souri face à cette réaction et avait accepté cette condition, mais il préférait le former avant de le laisser avec une telle charge sur les épaules.

Deux ans étaient encore passés. Natsu, Lucy et Wendy étaient revenus à la guilde, ainsi qu'Erza, bien qu'elle ait eu plus de mal à quitter Crime Sorcière que ce qu'elle n'aurait pensé. 

Elle n'avait pratiquement rien dit sur les mois passés dans la guilde indépendante. La seule personne à être parvenue à lui soutirer quelques informations, en dehors du Maître à qui elle avait tout dit, ou presque, c'était Mira. Toutes deux étaient toujours très proches, et bien que la barmaid soit toujours aussi commère, elle gardait certains secrets, comme sa relation avec un fugitif recherché dans tout Fiore. Il ne s'était encore rien passé entre eux à part quelques baisers, mais tout avait été mis à plat, que ce soit sur leurs sentiments, ou les mensonges du passé. A présent, Erza partait de temps en temps pour aider la guilde qui l'avait accueillie durant plus d'un an et demi. Et parfois, on pouvait voir un visiteur encapuchonné devant la porte de son appartement.

Liam avait à présent deux ans et demi, et Lysandre, le petit garçon de la démone, s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui, et ils adoraient en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Asuka.

Cette année-là, Jubia, partie seule en mission, avait disparu. Partant à sa recherche avec le reste de son équipe, Grey s'était doucement laissé grignoter par cette marque sombre et avait commencé à retomber dans les ténèbres. Il avait tenu près d'un mois, temps durant lequel sa petite amie officieuse s'était avérée introuvable. 

Elle était finalement revenue saine et sauve, expliquant qu'elle ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé, prise dans une magie temporelle. Elle s'était excusée platement pour l'inquiétude causée avant de rentrer avec Grey et de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait eu tant de mal. Calme, il lui avait avoué, une fois ses explications terminées, qu'il s'était laissé avoir par son pouvoir démoniaque, à nouveau. Il avait estimé qu'il devait lui en parler plutôt qu'elle ne le découvre par elle-même en parlant avec les autres.

« **Il reste encore du chemin à parcourir, mais Grey arrivera à maîtriser cette magie. Jubia le sait** » avait-elle déclaré en l'enlaçant, rassurée qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Cinq ans étaient passés. Luxus avait finalement pris la direction de la guilde, son grand-père n'étant plus à même de le faire suite à la fragilité de son cœur. 

De son côté, Jubia était enceinte. Maman d'une petite fille, elle attendait son second enfant avec Grey. Ce dernier angoissait de nouveau, ayant peur de transmettre sa magie démoniaque à ses enfants, comme son père l'avait fait avec lui. Eira, puisque tel était le nom de la fillette, passait son temps à se déshabiller, comme son père, retirant même sa couche. Bientôt, elle aurait un petit frère et connaissait déjà son nom : Silver, en hommage au père de son père. 

La petite passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Noah, le petit garçon de Natsu et Lucy, de quelques mois son cadet.  
Erza, elle, n'était toujours pas prête à être maman, son histoire avec le fugitif était assez compliquée, et à moins d'un accident, tous deux souhaitaient tout prévoir pour que leur futur progéniture ne soit pas affiliée officiellement à Gérard Fernandez.

Il y avait Levy, plutôt malchanceuse. La pauvre avait fait deux fausses couches et n'espérait plus avoir d'enfants. Ces drames l'avaient beaucoup affectée, et ses amis ainsi que son compagnon avaient du mal à lui redonner le sourire.

Le temps avait fait son œuvre, et le vieux maître avait rejoint les cieux tandis que les enfants grandissaient. De nouveaux bambins avaient agrandis les rangs de la guilde, dont ceux de la petite bleue qui avait accouché un peu prématurément de jumeaux. Le papa avait eu besoin d'aide au début, Levy ayant dû garder le lit plusieurs semaines pour se remettre des nombreux efforts fournis pour mener à bien sa grossesse et sa délivrance.

Une chose était certaine : il allait y avoir de la jalousie entre enfants et parents dans les années à venir, ne serait-ce qu'en voyant Eira toujours collée aux baskets de Noah, et inversement. Rivaux, les papas ? Juste un peu !

Il lui avait fallu dix ans. Dix ans pour parvenir à maîtriser ce côté sombre de sa magie de chasseur de démons. Il avait fait trois rechutes, mais sa femme, ses enfants et ses amis avaient été sa lumière au bout du tunnel.

**Fin**


End file.
